Safe boxes (also known as “safes”) are well known in the prior art. They are used primarily to protect documents, currency, jewelry, and other valuables from fire and theft. Stand alone safes are very common in homes and businesses throughout the world. A good description of safes is given in U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,470, which is incorporated by reference herein.
As stated in the Background section of the ′470 patent, safes typically are constructed of thick metal plates that form an inner compartment for housing the valuables. A door provides access to the inner compartment and a locking mechanism secures the door to the housing to prevent unauthorized entry into the safe interior. The locking mechanism is typically retaining rods that project from the door along inner surfaces into apertures on adjoining surfaces or vice versa. The rods may be maneuvered mechanically, hydraulically, electrically, or by other means, but are traditionally policed by a security mechanism built into the safe door. The security mechanism may be triggered by a numeric or alphanumeric code, a magnetic strip, a simple key, or any other means for storing a code or combination. The triggering device, such as a key or combination, permits the retaining rods to be withdrawn from the outside of the safe via a handle, thereby allowing access to the safe's interior. Safes come in many sizes and shapes, including floor safes, wall safes, stand-alone safes, and variations thereof.
A very important feature of a safe is its resistance to break-in. Because valuables and other important documents are traditionally stored in safes, they are always targets for thieves who try to pilfer the safe's contents. The very nature of the safe's construction, namely five walls and a door, emphasize the Achilles heel of most safes is the hinge at the juncture of the door with the adjoining walls. In particular, a would be thief who is without the access code required to open the safe without disabling it will tend not to attempt to penetrate the fixed walls. Rather, access can most easily be obtained by disabling an exposed hinge or coupling that connects the safe door to the housing. Because hinges are outside the safe and can be mechanically, chemically, or thermally disabled, the hinge is the focus of most safe break-ins. This is frustrating to safe owners and builders, who take great measures to provide sturdy, impenetrable walls and yet the strongest of safes can be defeated by simply disengaging the associated hinge member.
Unfortunately, in traditional safe design the hinge is positioned on the exterior of the safe and therefore exposed to mechanical or blunt force that can damage the hinge. In this way, thieves can often defeat the safe's theft protection characteristics by attacking the hinge which in turn allows the thief to gain access to the contents of the safe. The exposure of the safe door hinge prevents most prior art safes from being completely effective against break-in.
The ′470 patent discloses a hinge assembly that includes hinge pins (referred to as pivot rods 120). However, the ′470 safe discloses an exposed lug (referred to as hinge column 62) that is susceptible to tampering.
What is needed is a better safe hinge assembly having both a concealed hinge lug and hinge pin.